Blind Date
by buddy2197
Summary: SQ prompt from Sunday, but I was really late in posting, but here it is! Please R&R:)


So I know I'm super late for this, but I wrote it and why not? I worked on it and - even if it's not the best - I worked hard on it - somewhat. Any one who wants to write more to this story go ahead!:) Please review, and I hope you enjoy:)

Disclaimer: don't own nothin', a'ight? Glad we came to an unerstanding:)

* * *

Blind Date

She was anxious, and Regina Mills was never anxious. She believed herself to be someone who was rarely anxious or nervous; she was after all a big hotel owner, there wasn't much that made her anxious or nervous. If there was anything, it's that her son can get hurt tonight while he went to play laser tag with his aunt, Belle.

She sighed and got out of her, making sure to lock it before crossing the street and making her way to the restaurant. If this night turned out to be a big disaster like the others, than she was sure to decline the next blind date her sister set her up with, she would rather be at home with Henry, watching one of his superhero movies. This woman better be worth her time, she was already starting to dread it and there was this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't know if it was a good or bad feeling.

She tightened her coat around herself, trying to shelter herself from the cold winter air. She shook her head, not liking the situation at all, and the closer she got to the restaurant door, her anxiousness rose. She took in a big deep breath right when she got to the door before pulling it open. Once inside she side at the warm air around her, the sound of laughter and conversation calming her nerves a tad bit. She scanned the bar, looking for a woman with blonde hair and red dress, but she didn't spot her right away. She sighed, checked her phone for the time to make sure she wasn't late - shaking her head when she noticed she was right on time - and then was about to turn around when she felt someone crash into her back, causing her to stumble forward, but the slim arm around her waist stopped her from falling on the floor. Quickly she turned around to face the person, but gasped when she saw a gorgeous blonde in front of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I'm running late for a date and I wasn't looking where I was going." Explained the blonde in a rushed voice that made a shiver run down Regina's spine.

"It's quite alright dear," responded Regina, looking at the woman in front of. The woman's hazel eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed, and her golden curls were in her face due to the sudden crash. Her red dress framed all of the woman's curve, and showed the woman's rather impressive legs as her feet supported red pumps. Regina felt heat travel through her as her eyes scanned the blonde's body.

"Um, you by any chance happen to be Regina Mills, would you?" Asked the other woman, she too, raking her eyes over Regina's figure, admiring the black dress that clung to all the right places and the hint of cleavage the dress let see.

"Depends, dear, are you Miss Swan?" Asked Regina, a perfect eyebrow rising in question. The blonde woman blushed, but nodded her head.  
"Yeah, that's me," said the blonde. She realized her arm was still around the brunette's waist; quickly she took a step back and cleared her voice, her cheeks flushing again in embarrassment. "But you can call me Emma, and I'm sorry for crashing into you..." said Emma, trailing off at the end.

"Emma," said Regina, testing the name out for herself. She smiled, showing her white teeth, and chuckled at the woman's blushing features.

"Right well, we should sit or something," Emma said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck, a nervous habit she's had since she was small.

"Lead the way, dear," purred Regina, loving the visible shiver that coursed through the blonde. Emma just kept walking, hoping the older woman hadn't noticed the shiver, and was determined to rid of the blush that still sat on her cheeks.

The night was spent in pleasant conversation, both of the woman's nerves were decreased after every passing second, the atmosphere was one of relaxation and interest, the awkwardness of the situation only resisting its exit during the first few minutes, and both seemed to be dreading the end of the night. This came as a big surprise to Regina, and surprisingly it didn't bother her one bit that her urge to get closer to the other woman kept growing. She had noticed that the woman in front of her acted like a kid, but being around mature men all day, she came as a refreshing gift. Of course she could see how they could go wrong, how easy it would be for them to get in an argument, but all of it intrigued her. She never once got a bad feeling from the woman in front of her and through out the evening she seemed to become addicted to the blonde's smile, to her laughter, the way she would lick her lip before bringing the cup of wine to her lips, the way she would cock her head to the side in interest, and all Regina could think was, 'where has she been all my life.' She knew she was crazy, being so attached to someone she just met, but there was something about this woman who brought her much interest.  
Both woman stood at the end of their meal, and both walked out of the restaurant into the cold New York air. They both huddled together, trying to shield themselves from the cold air biting their skin.

"So I guess this means that I should say goodnight?" Asked Emma, looking up from the floor into brown coffee-colored eyes.

"I guess so," whispered Regina as they both reached her car, they both stood on the driver's side, Regina's back pressed into the cold metal, while Emma stood in front of her.

"Well goodnight, Regina," said Emma, taking a step back before she started to turn.

"Wait, Emma?" Called Regina when Emma was a couple of feet away from her. Carefully she took a few steps before she was in front of her, taking a deep breath before reaching the blonde. She took one more step before she leaned forward and looked up into warm hazel, searching for approval. Emma leaned in and pressed her slight chap lips onto soft fuller ones. The kiss didn't last long, only taking three seconds, before the woman separated. They both stared at the other before Emma claimed Regina's lips once again in a deeper fuller kiss.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan," purred Regina, smiling at the taste of the other woman, "I'll see you around."

"W-would..." Emma began, but cleared her voice and rubbed the back of her neck, letting out a small nervous chuckle, before she continued to speak, "would you like to go out on another date, or something like that?"

"I wouldn't oppose the idea, dear," said Regina with a smirk, liking the blush that flared across the blonde's cheeks. "Here," said Regina, going back into her car, searching for a piece of paper and pen while Emma stared at her ass; Emma felt her self lick her lips at the sight, holding back a moan, but she shook her head and looked up at the sky right when Regina stood upright again. "My number, dear, text me tomorrow, you have to meet the man of my life before we take this any further, but don't worry, dear, he's not that bad. I should warn you though, he can be though at timers, hopefully he isn't when he meets you." Regina said, smirking at the woman's blush.

"I'll do that," Emma said, nodding her head on conformation. Regina just nodded and got in her car. When Emma was down the street a voice caught her attention, causing her to turn and look towards Regina, who was headed her way, a smirk playing on her features.

"I hope you liked the view?" Regina said, smirking and raising an eyebrow at the other woman who stammered to explain herself. She chuckled before saying her goodbye, "Goodnight, Emma."

Emma simply watched the black Mercedes disappear around the corner, and whispered into the nigh, "Goodnight, Gina." She shook her head, smiled, and let out a chuckle as she began her walk to her car around the corner. She took out her phone and sent a simple text to the one responsible for the nigh. 'I think I'm starting to see why I keep you around.'

'That good, huh?' came the reply, Emma just smirked and sent back a reply.

'Better than good.'

* * *

Please review, they make me happy:)

-Buddy2197


End file.
